Gods vs Titans Battle
This battle is between the Olympian Gods and the Titans Appearance Notable Events Hepheastus is rejected from joining the Olympians Gods . *Hepheastus pleas to the Council of Gods that due to his service to them he deserves to join the council . *Due there belief that Hepheastus is to lame for mortals to treat him with proper respect the gods appose him joining the council . * Zeus informs Hepheastus about the rejection. MythicwarriorOlympus5.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 8.jpg god vs titans 2.jpg mythicwarriorzeus5.jpg god vs titans.jpg Hepheastus free the Titans. *Hepheastus seeks vengeance against Zeus and the Gods. *Alcyoneus offers Hepheastus help *Hepheastus free Alcyoneus and the Titans Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 10.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 19.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 15.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 21.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 22.jpg Gods prepare for battle *Athena informs the other gods that it was Hepheastus who let the titans free . *Apollo ,Hades , Poseidon and ares each feel that they possess the need skills and/or power to defeat the Titans. *Athena remind them that it there ability to work together that allow to imprison them before. Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 32.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 26.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 28.jpg mythicwarriorathena3.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 30.jpg Titans Attack Olympus *The Titans Attack Olympus from below . *Zeus proclaim that the gods must defend Olympus *Zeus summon a thunderbolt and counter attack the titans . Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 36.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 37.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 42.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 39.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 46.jpg The Aftermath *Olympus is Heavily Damage *Athena reminds Zeus about the prometheus propercy , that the only way to defeat the titans is for a mortal to join them . *Zeus ask hercules for help Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 49.jpg mythicwarriorathena6.jpg mythicwarriorathena7.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 50.jpg Mythicwarriorhera5.jpg Hera is kidnaped/Zeus Fights *The Titans climb Mount olympus and take hera *Athena informs hercules about event that has occured and that without Zeus leadership the Gods would fight together and that they would surely lose. *Zeus Fights Alcyoneus *Hercules joins the fight *Hepheastus switches loyalities Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 76.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 77.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 53.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 57.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 79.jpg The Gos and Hercules fight the Titans *the Gods combine their power with hercules arrows are defeat the Titans *Alcyoneus throws a large bolder at Hercules and destroys hercules Arrows *Hera give hercules an Arrows and tell him that she owns him her life *With the his Arrows , hercules and the gods defeat Alcyoneus. Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 62.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 66.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 69.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 68.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 73.jpg Category:Events Category:War